A map display device for displaying a photographic map is proposed in JP-A-2000-283784. The device displays the photographic map using satellite photographs and a travel route to a destination on the photographic map. When the travel route is displayed on the photographic map, it may stand out from the satellite photograph depending on how it is displayed. In such a case, information items displayed on the map other than the travel route are difficult to recognize.